Let There Be Light
by Gottaluvit
Summary: What if Green Arrow had reacted differently when he discovered Speedy's drug addiction. WARNING Drug use depicted.
1. Chapter 1

**Title- Let There Be Light**

**Author- Gottaluvit**

**Summary- What if Green Arrow responded** **differently when he found out about Speedy's drug addiction?**

**DC owns all characters.**

**Notes- Some quotations are direct from the Green Lantern/ Green Arrow story "They Say It'll Kill Me But They Won't Say When"**

**part 1**

**"YOU'RE A LOUSY JUNKIE NO BETTER THAN THE REST OF THE SNIVELING PUNKS." Green Arrow yelled. He had just walked in on his young ward about to plunge a syringe full of heroin into his arm.**

**"If that's the way you see it Arrow...Go ahead hit me! Maybe that'll make you feel better."**

**Roy Harper replied his voice shaking with emotion.**

**"MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT." Green Arrow replied hitting the table Roy was sitting at and sending the drug paraphernalia flying across the room.**

**"A big man like you doesn't need drugs, does he? You get high on your own self-righteousness." the teenager said as he rose to confront his guardian.**

**"Shut up I'm not interested in excuses! I'm not interested in you! Not any more." Green Arrow growled, his voice had dropped to become low and threatening...Taking a step towards the boy he raised his hand to strike him then paused, before spinning on his heel and walking out the door**

**Hearing the door slam behind the angry archer, Roy stood shaking...He never thought things would go this far, he had needed to escape from the dark emotions that plagued him, fear, loneliness and depression amongst others. Having no one to share those feelings with he had bottled them up inside eventually turning to drugs to help hide and dampen the depths of his despair, and now he had disappointed the only person in his life he had cared about..now he was being rejected yet again. Slowly the boy sank to his knees, before burying his face in his hands, his shoulders shook and he began to sob uncontrollably.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dinah Lance answered the urgent knock on her door, surprised to find Green Arrow standing there, after quickly checking that no one had seen him arrive, she ushered him inside.**

**One look at the emerald archer's face and she knew there was a problem. "Ollie what's the matter...What happened?" she asked as they both sat down on the sofa.**

**"My wards a rotten junkie, that's what." he replied angrily.**

**Dinah stared at the archer for a moment before replying, "Roy?...Speedy?..No there has to be a mistake..Ollie Roy wouldn't..."**

**"I caught him in the act, he was about to shoot that poison into his arm when I walked in on him." Ollie paused a moment before he lowered his voice.."A rotten junkie." he whispered, as if saying the words again would make it more believable.**

**"Ollie, what did you say..where is he now, did you get help for him?" Dinah asked concerned, she'd only met the boy a couple of times, but he seemed like a nice kid.**

**Ollie shook his head.."Nah, I came straight over here..I can't believe it." **

**Dinah felt her shock make way for anger. "You left him alone, you knew what was happening and you walked out and left him without help?"**

**Ollie stood up and walked a short distance away, rubbing a hand through his hair he said, "He got himself into this so he can damn well find a way to dig himself outta it...I never raised that kid to be weak, I taught him to be strong and this...this is how he repay's me for all I've done for him."**

**"For crying out loud Ollie...we aren't talking about him getting a bad grade at school here...This is drugs Ollie, kids die from this every day..That boy owe's you nothing, you chose to take him in, if anything you owe him...You owe him to be the guardian he needs, not just while its easy but through the tough times as well..."**

**"He knew better, he knows how bad drugs are...I got no time for a kid that willing to waste his life away on that shit..." Ollie stopped his angry tirade as Dinah cut in.**

**"Have you really thought about this Ollie?..." This time Dinah found herself cut off by Ollie.**

**"Of course I've thought about it...Do you know what the other guy's in the League are gonna think..Their going to think I failed here..The boy knows right from wrong, I didn't fail him, he's failed me!" Ollie snapped.**

**"The other guy's in the league?..Your reputation? That's all you're worried about?..Ollie what are you going to think about when the boys gone..What will you think when your called in to identify his body when it's laying on a slab at the morgue? What will go through you mind then?" Dinah yelled.**

**Ollie's eye's widened, he hadn't thought that far, yes he knew drugs could kill, but he hadn't thought that could happen to Roy..but then he hadn't thought Roy would ever turn to drugs either. "Shit...what should I do Dinah, I don't know what to do." He said, his anger finally making way for concern.**

**"Go to him Ollie..That's the first step, make him understand that you will be there for him, I'll help in anyway I can..you have to talk to him." Dinah pleaded.**

**For a long moment Ollie stood thinking.."You're right, I've have handled this badly..I'll go to him now." he said.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A short while later Ollie entered the living room of his home.**

**"Roy?...Roy you in there kid?" he called as he approached his wards bedroom.**

**"Look I'm sorry for going off like that kiddo...you know me, I'm always mouthing off before I..." **

**Ollie's words faded off as he pushed the door open, his eye's taking in the disarray of the room, it was obvious the boy had collected his things and left..Ollie glanced to the floor where he had knocked the table over earlier that evening..the heroin he'd knocked on the floor was gone.**

**end 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- Let There Be Light**

**Author- Kim**

**Summary- What if Green Arrow responded** **differently when he found out about Speedy's drug addiction?**

**DC owns all characters.**

**Notes- Some quotations in the beginning are direct from the Green Lantern/ Green Arrow story "They Say It'll Kill Me But They Won't Say When" which of course belongs to DC**

**Part 2**

**Roy shivered as he locked the door to the bathroom, he'd put this moment off as long as he could, but he couldn't resist any longer. Pulling out his equipment he set about mixing up his last bit of heroin, there was only enough of the drug left on him for one final hit. **

**As he prepped the vein in his arm he thought about the journey that lay ahead of him, he would make his way through the city, than hitch hike to Arizona..He didn't know what else to do he had no one now that Ollie "Wasn't interested in him anymore." He had nowhere that he belonged..Arizona was the only place left that welcomed him, he could lose himself there and no one would be any the wiser, no one would even know he was missing.**

**He emptied the syringe into his arm before withdrawing it, staring at it momentarily as tears welled in his eye's..Suddenly he hurled it against the wall angry at his weakness, before leaning back and allowing the warm comforting feeling the drug gave him to wash over his mind and body.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"He's gone?..Where Ollie?" Dinah asked, her concern causing her to grip the phone's receiver tightly.**

**"Oh hell Dinah, if I knew that I wouldn't be calling you...I don't know where the kid is." Ollie replied.**

**"What about his friends? Have you asked them?"**

**"I don't even know who his friends are Dinah, we don't talk about that stuff."**

**"Sounds to me like you don't talk to him much at all." Dinah said angrily.**

**"What's that supposed to mean..I'm doing the best I can, I didn't expect the kid would turn out like this." Ollie snapped.**

**"Ok..look snapping at each other isn't going to get us anywhere. We have to think about Roy here I'm guessing he's going to need a fix sooner rather than later, the best place to start would be some of the dealers that are around your area." Dinah said.**

**"Of course...I'll head out and see what I can come up with." **

**"Do you want me to help?" Dinah asked.**

**"Nah, not this time Pretty Bird if I don't find him I'll call and we can work out what to do next..." Ollie said before hanging up. He then grabbed his bow and quiver headed out the door.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As Roy continued on his way he shivered uncontrollably, not from the cool air around him, but from the drug in his system that was beginning to wear off..It wouldn't be long before he'd need another fix, but this time he had nothing left.**

**Step after step he found his discomfort increasing, his stomach ached and his eyes watered.**

**A couple of hours later he turned into an alley, curling up in the corner he wrapped his arms around his legs and suppressed a moan as the agony of withdrawal ravaged his body.**

**He had no idea how long he lay there before a voice broke through his suffering.**

**"You look like you need some of the good stuff kid"**

**Roy shakily looked up at the tall dark figure standing above him.**

**"You cashed up?" the man asked.**

**Roy shook his head.**

**"Can't do nuthin for ya then." the man turned to walk away.**

**"W..Wait." Roy called out unsteadily.**

**The man stopped walking.**

**"M..Maybe a t..trade?" Roy asked hopefully as he pulled his bow out of the bow case he carried.**

**The man walked over and inspected the weapon carefully.."Nah.. 's not enough." he said starting to hand it back.**

**Roy pulled out his quiver full of arrows and held it up.**

**The man took the quiver, a look of fascination crossed his face.."Where'd you get this stuff kid..Nah never mind I don't wanna know..Look, you look like a good kid..cause I'm feeling generous I'll do the swap." he said as he threw a small white packet at the boy and turned to walk off with the bow and quiver. **

**Roy snatched the packet greedily..Then looked up briefly to watch as the man disappeared out of the alley. Giving one final glance at the bow in the mans hand, Roy stifled a sob then reached for his duffel bag to retrieve the items he needed.**

**end 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- Let There Be Light**

**Author- Kim**

**Summary- What if Green Arrow responded** **differently when he found out about Speedy's drug addiction?**

**DC owns all characters.**

**Notes- Some quotations in the beginning are direct from the Green Lantern/ Green Arrow story "They Say It'll Kill Me But They Won't Say When" which of course belongs to DC**

**Part 3**

**"You okay kid?..You don't look so good." The truck driver asked.**

**Roy glanced over at the driver than back out the window, "Yeah I'm okay just a touch of the flu is all." he said as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself.**

**They continued driving in silence for another couple of hours. Roy leaned his head on the truck door and tried to ignore the shaking and nausea that had begun to assail his body.**

**"This your stop?" the driver eventually asked.**

**Roy sat up and looked out at the highway to where a dirt road branched off, "Yeah thanks mister." he said, grabbing his duffel bag and getting ready to jump out as the truck stopped.**

**"I dunno kid I don't like leaving you out here in the middle of nowhere...Shouldn't you be at home instead of wandering around the country side." the man asked, genuinely concerned.**

**Roy climbed out of the door "That's where I'm going..back home." he said closing the door and waving to the truck driver as he drove off.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I give up." Ollie said as he folded his arms on top of the table and laid his head down on them.**

**"You can't give up Ollie, you don't have that option." Dinah said as she placed a cup of coffee in front of the exhausted archer.**

**Ollie sighed, he and Dinah had spent two days and nights searching for the boy but they'd found nothing. "I don't know what else to do, if the kid doesn't wanna be found he won't be simple as that, no use looking any more."**

**Dinah sat down next to him and gently rubbed her hand across his shoulders, she knew he was tired, they both were but they couldn't give up yet. "Ollie what is that boy to you?..What does he mean to you?" she asked.**

**Ollie looked up at her, 'What d'ya mean." he asked.**

**"What I mean is...and don't go getting all high and mighty when I say this...but it seems to others that Roy means very little to you, like he was a good turn that you did, another one of your causes and now he's slipped up he's an inconvenience and it's easier for you to move on." Dinah said as softly as possible hoping her quiet tone might prevent the archer from losing his temper.**

**Ollie's eyes widened."It's not like that!." he snapped.**

**"Well Ollie make me understand because quite frankly I don't. When you say "It's no use looking any more" have you actually thought about what those words mean?"**

**"Of course I do Dinah..the kids smart anything I ever taught him he picked up real quick. If he doesn't want to be found there's not much use looking until he does."**

**"Even if when you do decide to search again, you risk leaving it to late and finding him dead in some alley somewhere." Dinah whispered.**

**Standing up Ollie walked over to the sink..he stood for a moment before speaking "You know he used to drive me nuts, he wanted to follow me around everywhere and no matter where we went or what we did he'd never shut up..always asking questions, wanting to know the ins and outs of everything." Ollie chuckled softly at the memory "He was...is a great kid..I guess I haven't paid much attention to him lately." he turned to face Dinah before continuing "I don't show it Pretty Bird but I do care for the kid..I don't want anything bad happening to him, and I'm scared to death that I've already stuffed this up completely."**

**Dinah stood and approached the archer. Uncomfortable with her eyes searchinghis Ollie broke away and headed for the door, "Well what are we waiting for, we've got work to do, lets find my boy and bring him home." he said starting to walk out of the kitchen before suddenly stopping dead still.**

**"Ollie..what is it?" Dinah asked concerned.**

**Ollie slowly turned to face her revelation in his eyes "We won't find him here because he's not here there's only one place on this earth that kid would go..only one place he'd feel at home."**

**Dinah looked confused.**

**"Pack your bags Pretty Bird we've got a long trip ahead of us, we're going to Arizona." Ollie informed her.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Roy staggered over to a large outcropping of rocks on the side of the road. Shaking uncontrollably he collapsed to the ground and curled up in a ball holding his stomach that felt as though it was on fire.. his mind was muddled with confusion and pain and overwhelming desire. But he knew there was no way to get what his body craved so desperately, what he knew would ease the agony ripping through him.**

**He felt anger at himself for putting himself in this position, he knew when he was dropped off in the middle of nowhere...on this dirt road that he knew to be a shortcut to the reservation he grew up on...that he would at some stage face the agony of withdrawal again at the time the thought gave him some peace..he was taking himself away from the temptation to seek the drug that would give him relief. But now he hated himself for taking that option away, he hated himself for his weakness, for the desire's he could not control.**

**He moaned softly and pushed himself closer to the out crop of rocks, he was weak and worthless and no one would ever want him around, he was better off dead..closing his eyes to suppress the tears that threatened to fall he tried desperately to think of other things, before eventually giving in and allowing himself to cry.**

**end of 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title- Let There Be Light**

**Author- Kim**

**Summary- What if Green Arrow responded** **differently when he found out about Speedy's drug addiction?**

**DC owns all characters.**

**Notes- Some quotations in the beginning are direct from the Green Lantern/ Green Arrow story "They Say It'll Kill Me But They Won't Say When" which of course belongs to DC**

**Part 3**

**Roy pushed open the door of the cabin and stumbled inside, he couldn't remember exactly how he'd found his way here but had a vague recollection of being dropped off by a rough looking bearded man who seemed happy to get the boy out of his car.**

**The cabin was dusty and cobwebs hung from the ceiling it was obvious it hadn't been used in a very long time. Staggering to a filthy bunk bed Roy collapsed on it and curled up, sweating and shivering and feeling miserable. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep hoping that if he could, sleep would relieve him from some of his misery, the stomach cramps had eased slightly, but he still felt rotten.**

**Roy tossed and turned, although he was exhausted that elusive sleep refused to come, after a while he sat up, suppressing a moan at the sudden wave of nausea that hit him. He sat still for a long time before reaching down to his duffel bag and pulling out a bottle of water, taking a drink he cursed when he realized there was no more than a mouthful left in the bottle, feeling a sudden rise of anger he hurled the bottle across the room, then picking up the duffel bag he threw it as well.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sweating profusely in the hot morning sun Ollie turned to offer Dinah his hand to help her up the embankment, they had spent the night sleeping in the car before going to the reservation and discovering that no one there had seen Roy. Dejected, they had been about to leave when a boy about Roy's age had mentioned the cabin they were now heading to, apparently the boy's father and Brave Bow would take the two boys to the cabin for weekend hunting trips, it hadn't been used in a long time, but the boy felt there was a good chance that if Roy wanted to be by himself that's where he would have gone.**

**The boy had told Ollie and Dinah how to get there, he hadn't however told them it was a good couple of hours walk from the reservation.**

**"I'm gonna kill that kid when I find him." Ollie puffed.**

**Dinah smiled slightly, she knew the archer was as worried as she was, what Ollie said wasn't always the way he felt "We have to find him first." she remarked.**

**"I'd forgotten how freakin hot this hell hole is." Ollie whined.**

**"How long has it been since you came here?" Dinah asked curiously.**

**"Haven't been back since I picked Roy up... not exactly the kinda place I like to holiday." Ollie said wryly.**

**Dinah stopped still "I thought you said this was the only place Roy would call home?" she asked.**

**Pausing Ollie replied "Yeah its his idea of a dream holiday, not mine."**

**"Oliver Queen are you telling me that boy has never been back here since the day you took him with you?" Dinah asked shocked.**

**Ollie stared at her, raising an eyebrow slightly, why was it that he could managed to get her angry with him without even trying? "Well I've been kinda busy, you should know what that's like.' he said sarcastically.**

**"I can't believe you don't you ever think Ollie? You took that boy away from his home, the only home he had ever really known and you never so much as bothered to bring him back to visit because you didn't like it here and you were too busy?...If you were so god damned busy why the hell did you take him in the first place?" Dinah said angrily.**

**"I took him because he had to go somewhere, Brave Bow was dying and the rest of the tribe wanted him to leave because he wasn't Navajo." Ollie snapped back.**

**Dinah looked stunned "They wanted him to leave? They didn't want him here anymore?"**

**"Nah...look it wasn't like they just decided to boot him out, they had his best interest at heart..he was almost thirteen they felt it was time for him to get to know who he was, were he came from, until then the kid was raised Navajo, but he didn't really fit in..he understood, he knew he didn't belong to the tribe and why they wanted him to go."**

**"He knew? Or he said he knew? Those are two different things Ollie...For crying out loud, have you considered what that boy must have been going through?" Dinah yelled, tears forming in her eyes as the realization that there was more to the whole situation than she had first thought.**

**Ollie stood quietly, taken aback by Dinah's reaction. "Dinah..I..Look I spent a real lot of time with the kid for the first twelve months or so, I knew he was missing his life here so I made sure I put the time into him."**

**"And after that first twelve months? How much time did you spend with him then?" Dinah asked.**

**"Still a lot, maybe not as much cause he had the Titans to keep him busy..." Ollie paused a sudden thought hit him "The Titans disbanded almost twelve months ago." he said quietly.**

**"And you've been running around the country side for most of that time..on your damned crusades, righting everyone else's wrongs, while your boy has been slowly falling apart back home...For gods sake Ollie what were you thinking..."**

**"He was almost sixteen..he didn't need a babysitter, I taught him to be strong, to hang tough..he didn't need me around to hold his hand all the time." Ollie said,cutting Dinah off.**

**Dinah stared at Ollie a tear running down her face. "Fifteen, and he was so tough that he needed drugs to cope with feeling abandoned...his father dies, the man who raised him dies, his tribe rejects him, his friends disband and the man who took him in makes it clear that he isn't worth sticking around for..." Dinah brushed tears from her eye's "If anything happens to that boy I'll never forgive you Ollie." **

**Ollie stood stunned by Dinah's outburst as she stormed past him pushing him out of the way.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Roy jumped at the touch on his shoulder, automatically striking out at the person leaning over him.**

**Dinah easily dodged the poorly aimed strike.."Hey it's ok kiddo..It's all right it's just me" she soothed.**

**Roy sat up stunned as his brain began to remember the events of the last couple of days...his eye's slowly adjusted and he could see Ollie silhouetted in the bright light coming through the doorway.. "W..What...How did you find me?..What are you doing here?" he finally managed to stammer.**

**"You lead us on a merry chase kid." Ollie said gruffly as he began to open the shutters on the cabins windows to let some light in.**

**Roy moaned and put his hand over his eye's to protect the from the light.."Why?" he asked hoarsely, wiping his watery eye's and pushing himself up to the end of the bunk, sitting with his legs bent, he wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his forehead on top of them.**

**Dinah reached out to touch his shoulder, frowning and removing her hand as the boy winced and pulled away from her touch.**

**"We came to take you home kid." Ollie stated.**

**"You don't have any use for me remember." Roy snarled, reminding Ollie of the words he had said to him a few nights before..the shivering began uncontrollably again and Roy hugged his knees tighter.**

**Dinah shook of a dusty blanket and draped it over the boys shoulders "Roy Ollie was upset..." she began.**

**"This is none of your business lady." Roy snapped.**

**"Shut your mouth...and get your gear together, your coming home with us." Ollie snapped back.**

**"I'm not going anywhere with you." Roy yelled.**

**"How stupid are you kid..you can't stay up here..you could die up here and no one would know." Ollie said a touch of concern creeping into his voice as he realized yelling at the boy would do no good.**

**Roy looked up..his eye's locking with Ollie's briefly before looking away."Die up here?...Do you really think I care about that?..That would be a relief..I woulda done that ages ago, but like you said I'm weak.. to weak to do it myself." Roy broke off.**

**Dinah reached out to touch the boys arm, as she looked at Ollie seeing the horror of Roy's words settling into a mask of shock on the archers face.**

**"Roy I..." Ollie started.**

**"Go away..leave me alone...dammit I just wanna die." Roy snapped as he stiffled a sob.**

**Ollie quickly walked over and sat beside the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaving it there even though he could feel the boy tense at the touch. "I'm sorry I can't do that...I mightn't show it cause I'm a stubborn ass, but... I care about you too much to let you throw your life away...I'm sorry Roy" He said quietly.**

**Dinah moved to pull the boy into her arms.."Please let us help you Roy?" she asked desperately her voice breaking as her own tears spilled down her face.**

**Roy stiffened for a moment before slowing wrapping his arms around Dinah's neck, Dinah hugged him tightly as he sobbed against her shoulder.."Please Roy?" she begged again, relieved to feel the boy's nodded agreeance.**

**end 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title- Let There Be Light**

**Author- Kim**

**Summary- What if Green Arrow responded** **differently when he found out about Speedy's drug addiction?**

**DC owns all characters.**

**Notes- Some quotations in the beginning are direct from the Green Lantern/ Green Arrow story "They Say It'll Kill Me But They Won't Say When" which of course belongs to DC**

**Part 5**

**Ollie leaned against the door frame watching the boy sleep, the light from outside shining through and highlighting teenagers pale face and emphasizing the dark rings that had formed under the boy's eye's, making him seem younger than his sixteen years and far more vulnerable than Ollie could have imagined. It had been two day's since they had returned from Arizona, and whilst Roy was through the most aggressive stages of withdrawal from his addiction, he was still not feeling completely well.**

**Dinah came up and stood near him and Ollie twisted slightly reaching back to put his arm around her and pull her to his side. She had been staying with the two of them, helping Roy to cope, providing the motherly touch that the sick boy had needed which Ollie knew he was not able to provide, not that he hadn't wanted to, but it wasn't in his nature to show the depth of feeling that Roy needed at the moment and if standing aside to let Dinah provide that nurturing touch helped Roy to cope, than that's just what he had to do.**

**"He's a tough little cookie isn't he?" Dinah asked, not really seeking an answer.**

**"Tougher than I gave him credit for...I never realized what these kids have to go through to get that crap out of their system no wonder it's so hard for them to stop." Ollie sighed and reached out to close the door.**

**Dinah grabbed his hand to stop him "Leave it, I don't want him waking up disoriented in the dark like he was last night, if the doors opened at least we'll hear if he wakes." she said.**

**Ollie sighed as he turned to walk into the living room "See Pretty Bird, thats way I'm no good at this stuff, I wouldn't have even thought about that...I never thought raising a kid would be so damned hard." he said running a hand through his hair.**

**Dinah walked over and put her arms around his waist, hugging him "It's not an easy job Ollie, but you've got another chance here a lot of parents faced with similar circumstances aren't so lucky, they don't get second chances just a grave and a headstone."**

**Ollie held her close "I just don't want to stuff this up any more than I already have." he said.**

**Dinah gave him another hug before breaking away and heading for the kitchen "I'm not going to let you stuff up..You're a good man Ollie, I know that and I know you never saw this coming, very few parents would have...but now it's all in the open we all need to learn from this and make sure it doesn't happen again." she said as she put water on to boil for coffee.**

**Ollie nodded, sighing again as he picked up the bow that he'd left on the table, he'd restrung it earlier and hadn't put it away yet...he ran his hand down the curve of the weapon, admiring the smooth feel of it on his skin.**

**Dinah watched smiling "Go on, I know your itching to get out there and crack some drug pushing low life heads...Get outta here." **

**Ollie grinned "Ya read me like a book Babe...You sure it's ok?" he asked.**

**Dinah nodded chuckling affectionately as Ollie kissed her quickly and dissappeared into his room to change.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Roy awoke early the next morning, he was still plagued with the headache that had bothered him for the last couple of days, but he'd had the best nights sleep that he'd had in months. Stretching and sitting up he was relieved to find that the usual bout of dizziness that normally greeted him on any sudden movement seemed to have settled.**

**Rubbing his still watery eye's Roy stumbled into the kitchen to find Dinah already up and cooking breakfast. The smell of scrambled eggs and sausages made his stomach flip, he pushed the feeling away and sat at the table.**

**"Hey Boyo, your looking a little better today..Want some breakfast?" Dinah asked cheerfully.**

**Roy rapidly shook his head, the mere thought of eating enough to turn his stomach again.**

**Dinah frowned, "What about toast and a cup of tea?" she asked.**

**"Yeah..but just plain toast nothing on it." Roy replied, maybe, just maybe he could keep that down "Where's Ollie?" he asked.**

**"Still sleeping, he went out to work last night." Dinah said as she placed the cup of tea in front of him.**

**Roy stayed silent, and sat staring at the tea, concerned Dinah asked "You ok kiddo?"**

**"Yeah..I guess.." his voice trailed off and he looked away.**

**Dinah approached the table and sat down beside the boy "It's going to be okay you know...You've both got some work to do but it will be all right in the long run, you know that don't you?" she asked reaching out to brush a lock of red hair away from the boys eye's.**

**Roy shrugged "I've let him down, I wouldn't blame him if he never forgave me." he said quietly.**

**Before Dinah could respond Ollie approached from behind the pair, dropping something on the table with a thud. Roy stared at the objects..a mixture of joy at seeing them again and horror at knowing that Ollie now knew what he had done with the bow and quiver that lay on the table in front of him. Reaching out he tentatively picked the bow up, before turning to glance up at Ollie.**

**"Already forgiven." Ollie said, giving the boys shoulder a squeeze. "But when your feeling a bit better we're gonna need to have a serious talk." he added as he walked over to help himself to the breakfast Dinah had cooked.**

**Roy sat quietly for a moment "Yeah, I guess that's unavoidable." he whispered.**

**end 5**


	6. Chapter 6a

**Title- Let There Be Light**

**Author- Kim**

**Summary- What if Green Arrow responded** **differently when he found out about Speedy's drug addiction?**

**DC owns all characters.**

**Notes- Some quotations in the beginning are direct from the Green Lantern/ Green Arrow issue 87 story "They Say It'll Kill Me But They Won't Say When" which of course belongs to DC**

**Part 6a**

**Ollie scooped up the damaged and discarded feathers and tossed them in the bin, he'd finished fletching the arrows he'd been meaning to fletch for the last two weeks, after packing away his equipment he walked out into the living room, glancing at the red haired teenager who was asleep on the sofa and walking over to switch off the TV.**

**Grabbing a blanket that was draped over the armchair, he carefully laid it over the boy.**

**Roy stirred then sleepily opened his eye's. "You going out?" he asked softly.**

**"Nah kid, I'm staying in Dinah's on JLA monitor duty tonight and she'd kick my backside if I left you by yourself just yet." Ollie replied.**

**Roy pushed himself up into a semi sitting position, and looking at Ollie he asked "Where'd you find my bow?"**

**Ollie sighed and sat down in the armchair facing the boy "The idiot you gave it to was flashing it around on the docks..thought himself a big man, not so big now he's cooling his heels behind bars he had enough junk on him to put him away for a long time." he said.**

**Roy nodded "Thanks." he said quietly.**

**Ollie leaned forward in his chair, "Why'd ya do it kid?...I mean I know you swapped it for a fix..but..You loved that bow I don't understand how ya could have swapped it of all things."**

**"Kids do a lot of stuff for a hit...a lot of stuff." Roy said, his voice hardly above a whisper.**

**"But your bow?" Ollie asked again.**

**"I know you don't understand Ollie..I don't expect you to, the bow ain't the worse thing I've had to do..I've done a lot of stuff..stuff I'll take with me till the day I die cause I won't ever be ready to talk about it...stuff that would make you sick to your stomach." Roy said, his voice breaking with emotion.**

**Ollie sat back, shocked..he had some idea what Roy was talking about, he'd dealt with street kids before, seen the types of things they would do when driven by the desperation that haunted their young lives, he didn't need Roy to say the words to understand his meaning. Ollie swallowed uncomfortably. "I...Shit kid I can't even begin to know what to say to that."**

**Roy looked at his hands, his face flushed with shame and uncertainty "I'm sorry." was all he managed to whisper wishing he could take his words back.**

**Ollie stared at the boy in front of him knowing he should say something reassuring, but having no idea what words he could use to convey what he wanted to. Finally as his racing heart began to slow to it's normal pace he managed to speak."Kid..I hope you know that no matter what you did...I ain't gonna be pushing you away..I might not know what to say and I ain't good at this sort of stuff, but there isn't anything you could have done that's gonna shock me more than walking into your room and seeing you shooting that poison into your veins." he said.**

**Roy looked at Ollie's eye's, studying them, looking for some sign of judgment or disgust and seeing nothing but shock and concern. "I really stuffed up bad didn't I?" he managed to blurt.**

**Ollie rose from his chair reaching down to ruffle the boys hair "We both did kid..we both did, now we've got to try our darndest not to stuff up again."**

**Roy managed a weak smile..Ollie wasn't good at emotional revelation and whilst he had only ruffled Roy's hair it was enough to convey to them both that the archer cared.**

**"So when can we start training again, I wanna get some target practice in?" Roy asked changing the subject to allow Ollie an escape out of the uncomfortable conversation they were having.**

**Ollie laughed "As soon as you can hold a bow without your hands shaking so much that I'm gonna be fearing for my life." he knew exactly why the boy had changed the tone of the conversation, and for once he was glad that Roy could read him like a book, the kid was a whole lot smarter than he gave him credit for.**

**end 6a**


	7. Chapter 6b

**Title- Let There Be Light  
Author- Kim  
Summary- What if Green Arrow responded differently when he found  
out about Speedy's drug addiction?**

DC owns all characters.

Notes- Some quotations in the beginning are direct from the Green  
Lantern/ Green Arrow issue 87 story "They Say It'll Kill Me But They   
Won't Say When" which of course belongs to DC

**part 6b  
**

**Green Arrow stepped down from the JLA transporter tube into the satellite headquarters of the super team, Roy stepped down behind him carrying his bow and quiver, he wasn't dressed as Speedy, he wasn't ready to return to his other persona yet.**

**Superman and Batman were standing to one side of the room discussing something on the large computer screen in front of them. Batman glanced at the two Archers and nodded a greeting.**

**"Hello Ollie." Superman said before glancing at Roy who quickly looked to the floor to avoid eye contact with the man of steel,"Roy..how are you feeling son?" he asked.**

**"Ok" Roy mumbled.**

**Aware of his wards discomfort Ollie spoke up."Yeah he's ok...listen were gonna hit the gym and set up some target practice." he said heading out the door.**

**Roy kept his head down and followed him out of the room towards the gym. Once they were out of sight of the other two hero's Roy spoke up. "You told them, didn't ya?" he asked annoyed.**

**"Course I told them kid...we aren't talking about a common cold here this was some serious stuff you were dealing with ..I wanted to know why the hell Bats kid didn't notice you had something bad going down." Ollie stated.**

**"It wasn't Dick's fault, how was he supposed to guess what was happening when you didn't, besides the Titans disbanded almost a year ago, and things weren't as heavy then."**

**"Yeah..I know kid, don't worry Bats pointed that out pretty quick...listen the next time we come across them or anyone else for that matter I don't wanna see you hanging your head like you aren't good enough to look them in the eye..you understand me kid?" Ollie said pausing to get a response from the boy.**

**"Come off it Ollie, I won't ever be as good as them..that's a fact that there's no denying."**

**"It isn't a fact son...We've all had to deal with issues in our lives, them included..but ain't nobody here walked in your shoes, and until they do...until they know what you've been through they have no right to pass judgement..and I can tell you now that none of them have or would." Ollie continued walking untill the came to the entrance of the gym.**

**Roy walked inside the door, behind Ollie and over to a target area that was designed for the older archer.**

**After setting up the targets, some still and some moving, Ollie walked away and leaned against the wall to watch his ward.**

**Roy nocked an arrow and prepared to shoot, aiming at one of the easier standard targets, he stood for quite a while, lining up the shot, a faint quiver in his hand preventing him from releasing the arrow.**

**"What the hell are you waiting for kid?...it's not gonna grow legs and walk closer to you, shoot the damned thing." Ollie's gruff voice came from behind him.**

**"But I'll miss." Roy said as he tried to still his shaking hands.**

**"Well don't freakin miss...you can hit that blind folded, now shoot."**

**Roy released the arrow,and watched as it sailed to the target, hitting the bullseye, but almost imperceptibly to one side.**

**"You missed." Ollie said surprised "You can do better than that, that's not even a challenge, how the hell did you miss that." **

**"I told you I would miss." Roy snapped.**

**"Whats the freakin point of dragging you up here for target practice if your just gonna waste my time." Ollie grumbled.**

**"Well if your so god damned upset about me missing it..you shoot the damned thing." Roy yelled in anger as he whirled around and fired of a volley of arrows each one hitting its target perfectly.**

**Ollie started to chuckle.**

**"What? You think it's darn well funny?...You've got a warped sense of humor you know that?" Roy snapped.**

**" Nah..it's not funny kid..missing a target never is, but pulling your strings is."**

**Roy looked confused "You stirred me up on purpose?"**

**"You've been moping around for the last couple of weeks acting like a totally different kid...I wanted to see if you still had some fire in your belly..."**

**Roy turned to look at the targets "Your such an ass Ollie." he mumbled, a faint smile playing on his lips.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Roy say at the kitchen table, concentrating on sharpening a couple of arrow tips, rubbing the sides with fine sand paper and stopping every now and again to run his thumb across the edge to test the sharpness. It was one of the more mundane tasks that the archers had to do to keep their equipment in order, but it was necessary and even a bit therapeutic, the repetitiveness of the task helped Roy to relax and unwind which was probably the reason Ollie had asked him to do it in the first place. Although things had been much better between the two of them, and Ollie was definitely making and effort to stay home much more, the two of them often locked horns, they were too alike Dinah had said a long time ago and Roy knew that she was right, it was inevitable that they would have the odd argument.**

**Voices behind him made him turn around, Dinah had come to visit and she and Ollie walked into the kitchen.**

**"Hi Boyo, the slave master got you working?" Dinah asked.**

**Roy smiled, happy to see Dinah, she hadn't been around for a couple of days. "I always get the dirty jobs." he joked.**

**"Hey what do you think sidekicks are for." Ollie chuckled.**

**"To sharpen arrows, restring bows and repack quivers." Roy laughed.**

**"Hey I feed ya don't I?" Ollie said feigning annoyance.**

**"Yeah...though it would be nice to have something other than chilli most nights."**

**"Don't criticize the chilli boy, it'll put hairs on your chest."**

**"Or burn 'em off." Roy said lightly as he packed up the objects in front of him and headed out of the kitchen.**

**"He's looking well..getting his color back." Dinah remarked.**

**"Yeah, he was a bit quiet for a while but I'm beginning to see some of the old fight back in him." Ollie replied frowning slightly.**

**Dinah caught the look, "You two been arguing again?." she asked.**

**"A bit, nothing major, he wanted to go out yesterday...I asked him where he was going and he said he didn't know so I told him he couldn't go"**

**"Ollie, he is sixteen you know..you have to look at it from his point of view, one minute your not around hardly at all , then all of the sudden your in his face telling him what he can and can't do all the time when he's used to making those decisions himself..."**

**Ollie cut in "Yeah I know..we sorted it out, he blurted something about me not trusting him and I made the mistake of saying he hasn't proven himself to be trustworthy in recent months." he looked at the floor, feeling a little shamed at the memory, as soon as he had said it he had wanted to take it back.**

**"Ollie you didn't...there's no way that would have gone down well." Dinah said shocked.**

**"Yeah...kids got a mouth on his when his angry, I won't tell you what he said I was, my ears are still burning."**

**"Well you damned well deserved it, you must have known how he would react to you saying something like that." Dinah said, anger tingeing her voice.**

**"I know, I know..it just kind slipped out..anyway, he stormed off, but after a while he came back and we talked."**

**"And?" asked Dinah.**

**"And I apologized." Ollie said his cheeks flushing slightly.**

**Dinah looked stunned.."You?... You apologized?" she asked shocked, apologies were one thing Ollie was not good at.**

**"Yeah that's what I said didn't I...any way it actually worked, the kid actually calmed down..well he sulked for a little while, but he got over it." Ollie sounded surprised, as if he'd never thought something as simple as apologizing could defuse a situation so quickly.**

**Dinah walked over and hugged the archer, and reached up to kiss him on the cheek, "You boy's are going to be ok you know that, your both learning so much from each other, and as long as you can both give a little, things are going to work out just fine...I'm so proud of you." she said kissing him again.**

**"You are...Wanna show me how proud." Ollie asked bouncing his eyebrows mischeiviously.**

**"I'm gonna puke." Roy said as he walked back in the kitchen.**

**"Shut up brat." Ollie said playfully cuffing the back of the boys head as he walked past. Yes things were definitely going to work out ok he thought.**

**end 6b**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title- Let There Be Light  
Author- Kim  
Summary- What if Green Arrow responded differently when he found  
out about Speedy's drug addiction? **

DC owns all characters.

Notes- Some quotations in the beginning are direct from the Green  
Lantern/ Green Arrow issue 87 story "They Say It'll Kill Me But They  
Won't Say When" which of course belongs to DC

**part 7**

**Roy flopped down on the sofa and immediately began to pull the boots of his Speedy costume off, the Titans had reformed almost twelve months before and Roy had just returned from a three day long mission with them, He was tired and his mind drifted to a conversation he had with a government agent he had met on the mission.**

**"You hungry kid." Ollie asked as he watched Roy drop his boots to the floor and start to check the arrows in his quiver.**

**Roy sat silently, pulling out arrows and reorganizing them neatly.**

**"He kid?" Ollie called louder, when he still received no answer he approached the sofa and Roy looked up at him, startled at his approach, "He ..I've been talking to you kid." Ollie said.**

**"Hmm..Oh, I didn't hear you, sorry Ollie...What were you saying?" Roy asked.**

**"I asked if you were hungry...You must be beat, you were a million miles away." Ollie said as he sat in the armchair opposite the young archer.**

**Roy sighed, "I was thinking is all."**

**"Anything you want to talk about?"**

**"Nah...just something someone mentioned...Kind of a job offer I might like to think about." Roy said as he rose and picked up his boots and quiver and headed into his room.**

**Ollie followed him and stopped to lean against the door frame, watching as the red head dropped his quiver on the bed and threw his boots into a corner. "So you gonna let me in on it..or is it some deep dark secret?" he asked.**

**"Well I haven't exactly decided yet..it's a position with a government agency...CBI" Roy said as he pulled off his shirt, and headed into the bathroom to shower.**

**"CBI?" Ollie mumbled.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A few day's later and Ollie was again leaning on the door from of Roy's room "You sure this is what you want kid?...These guy's get involved in some pretty rough stuff." Ollie said as he watched Roy packing his bag.**

**"We get involved in some rough stuff Ollie, you, me the Titans, JLA..it doesn't get much rougher than that...'sides it's too late to back out now." Roy said as he zipped up his bag.**

**Ollie stood silently as he watched Roy gather the rest of his things, carefully placing his bow into his bow case. "So..this is it hey?" Ollie said, sadness creeping into his voice.**

**Roy looked up at the older man.."C'mon Ollie, I'm not gonna die or anything..sheesh." he said attempting to lighten the mood.**

**"Yeah, yeah I know..I just got used to having you around to cause me grief with is all." Ollie replied.**

**"Yeah well I'll be back from time to time...and you better have a fresh pot of chilli waiting for me when I do..." **

**The sound of a cars horn cut Roy off.."That's my ride." he said grabbing his things and heading to the door.**

**Before heading out the doorway, Roy put his things on the floor..the two archers looked at each other before Ollie reached out and pulled Roy into a bear hug, a couple of back slaps later and Roy was headed down the stairs.**

**As the car pulled away Roy leaned out and waved..."Take care of yourself son." Ollie whispered.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Three years later.**

**Ollie cradled the baby in his arms, no matter how many times he had held her since Roy had turned up with her earlier that day he couldn't get over the feeling of wonderment and love that he had instantly felt for this tiny innocent creature. "I don't know why you didn't just tell me kid?..I woulda understood." he asked**

**Roy was sitting in the armchair, watching happily as Ollie walked around behind him, smiling at the baby. "I only found out myself a few months ago." he said.**

**"A few months ago?...For crying out loud..why...Aww you shoulda just told me is all." Ollie blustered.**

**Roy sighed. "I'm sorry Ollie...I guess I didn't want to have to tell you I stuffed up again." he said quietly.**

**Ollie looked at the baby who was cooing contentedly and grabbing at his beard "Some stuff ups turn out for the best...This is one of them, it doesn't get much better than this." he said happily.**

**Roy smiled proudly. "She's beautiful isn't she." he whispered.**

**"Yeah kid..she's that all right." replied Ollie.**

**Roy smirked. "So maybe I should just find myself another sexy psychotic villaness to sleep with and make another." He said mischievously.**

**Ollie reached over and smacked him on the back of the head.**

**"Oww..Hey!" Roy said rubbing his head.**

**The baby giggled happily.**

**Ollie smiled at her. "Oh..you like that do you...well gotta keep the pretty baby happy." he said as he wacked Roy on the back of the head again.**

**"Oww..Knock it off Ollie!" Roy said indignantly.**

**The baby chuckled louder and squealed with delight.**

**Roy ducked out of the way as Ollie aimed another blow at his head. "That's not funny." he grumbled half heartedly.**

**"Stop whining kid sometimes ya gotta suck it in and take one for the team." Ollie stated.**

**Roy smiled as Ollie headed into the kitchen with the baby..Little Lian had brought so much light into his life and he'd only had her for a short time..He was the luckiest man on earth, things could have turned out very differently in his life, but fate had taken a twist and he could never have wished for things to turn out better...he was lucky indeed.**

**end**


End file.
